Can't Get You Out Of My Head
by majinski
Summary: [5+2] Duo decides to tease Wufei after finding out that Wufei has a crush on him *updated*


Title: Can't Get You Out Of My Head  
Author: majinski  
Pairings: 5+2/2+5  
Warnings: extremely mild lime, teensy-weensy bit of swearing   
Disclaimer: the word says it all  


A/n: this was kinda inspired by Kylie - I was watching her on TOTP one night when it came to me, so. yeah. 

Thankyou for the reviews ^_^ - I've uploaded the next part of the story and stuck it on the end of the first because, quite frankly, neither one is long enough to be a chapter by its self. 

  
+++++++ 

  
Duo smirked as Wufei stormed out of the kitchen.  
"Can't he see the effect he has on me?!" he fumed as he slammed the door to his room.   
'Of course he does. That's why he teases you so often,' replied a voice in the Chinese boy's head.   
"You, Meiran, are not alive. Please refrain from talking to me as if you're not." He found it totally unjust that his deceased wife was more rational than he was - even if she *was* only in his head.  
'You know Wufei, I think it only bothers you so much is because you wish he was serious about it.'  
He started to splutter indignantly while he flopped down on his bed, and finally settled with just 'hmph'ing.   
"Well just suppose it is true. If I - this is purely hypothetical of course - actually did like Maxwell just a little bit, it wouldn't mean that I wanted to enter into a sexual relationship with him as his vulgar comments suggest we -"   
'Sure it wouldn't,' she cut in teasingly.   
"Meiran!"   


Meanwhile, in the living room Duo turned up the television to drown out the sounds of his fellow pilot squawking at a voice that, by the sounds of things, only he could hear. 

  
++++++++++++ 

The Next Morning 

  
Wufei paused outside the adjacent bathroom door as he traipsed wearily through the house after a particularly vigorous outdoor exercise session, ears pricked and listening for a repeat of the sound he'd heard seconds ago. There was the usual patter of water falling from the shower, but there was also something else. A moan maybe? Yes, there it was again - the Chinese boy thought it sounded awfully like Duo. In fact, he was sure it was Duo. The same Duo that had realised the day before that a certain justice-loving pilot had a crush on him. The same one that had made sure to leave the bathroom door open to tease the only other boy sharing the house with him that week. The one and only Duo that was grinning in a way that was vaguely disturbing. 

"Oh yeah, right there Wufei…ooh!"

Wufei's eyes widened as he heard his own name slipping from between his crush's lips. He decided to sneak a peek into the steamy room to find out what it was that he was doing to Duo that warranted such a vocal reaction. He had forgotten through his excitement though, that there was in fact, a curtain on the shower. Still, he wasn't one to waste an opportunity. He slipped quietly into the room, and stopped just outside the thin sheet of material that was acting as a barrier between Wufei and Duo. 

Being a trained Gundam pilot and an experienced thief, Duo could tell that his plan was going well as he sensed Wufei's arrival into the room. He moaned once more for the sake of continuity before turning around at the same moment that Wufei chose to snap open the curtain and step into the shower with Duo. 

He growled as he backed Duo into the wall and kissed him soundly on the lips. Duo made no move to dislodge himself from the situation, as he realised that getting kissed by Chang Wufei in a shower was quite an enjoyable experience. As he responded enthusiastically, the Chinese boy brought his arms up to snake around Duo's waist. Neither of them noticed that Wufei's clothes were getting wetter and wetter by the second. 

The kisses got more and more passionate, hands roaming bodies until the two were having trouble remembering to breathe, let alone think. Therefore it came as somewhat of a surprise when the last of the hot water ran out and both boys got drenched in icy cold water.

"Nyaaaaaah! It's fucking freezing!" Duo yelled in a voice that sounded a little higher pitched than normal as he shoved past Wufei to get out of the shower. 

Wufei moved out of the spray before reaching out and turning off both taps. He then grabbed a towel for Duo who was ringing out his braid over the basin. He straightened and turned around as Wufei handed him the towel and looked pointedly at the Chinese boy's soggy attire. 

"Y'know 'Fei, it's not good for you to go around wearing wet clothes," he stated with a wink.

"Oh, yes, of course not. Could you, er, turn around while I get changed please?" Wufei said as he blushed a little. 

Duo gaped at him incredulously. He knew that Wufei was an intensely private person and rather modest, but surely this was going a bit too far. 

"You mean to say after *that*," he pointed to the shower "you don't want me to see you naked? I cannot win with you."

Wufei watched as he stalked out the door of the bathroom, hair still dripping and towel in hand. The Chinese boy shrugged and proceeded to get out of his wet clothes, then wrapped his own towel around his waist. 

++++++++ 

Should I hang up my pen now? Should I keep going? Please review ^_^ 


End file.
